Wasteland An Old Friend
by DeanG642
Summary: The first part of a saga of stories, telling about the thrilling wasteland adventures of John Redmond. Part 2 in progress.


My name is John Redmond. I live in an area known as the capital wasteland. This place is what used to be Washington D.C.

I looked down the escalator towards the subway. I could see shadows moving in the darkness. I could hear those shadows grunting, snorting, grinding their teeth. They were excited. They could smell me. Those Ghouls were hungry as hell, and I wasnt going to get eaten. I took my Ghoul Mask out of my backpack. It smelled horrible, as it was made from the skin of about thirty Ghouls. I had fashioned it myself, after I realised that Ghouls do not attack their own.

I needed to get to Galaxy News Radio, and this was the only way. I put on the mask, and unholstered my rifle, O'l Painless, just in case there was anything down here other than Ghouls. Raiders, Super Mutants or Mole Rats perhaps. Not that Mole Rats were a problem however. I made my way past the Ghouls, whose skin was peeling, and many of them were missing limbs. Many of them stared at me as I walked, but did not attack. These Ghouls were obviously feral. Feral Ghouls lose their mind after they are infected, while some Ghouls retain their sanity. Feral Ghouls were easily fooled by the mask, while Ghouls knew if someone had been Ghoulified or not.

As I passed the Nightmarish creatures, I started to feel uneasy, as if I was being watched. The other Ghouls were ignoring me, some were even sleeping. I didn't know Ghouls need sleep. I repeatedly looked over my back, and eventually saw something moving towards me, using the shadows to hide itself. But it wasnt very good. But the Ghouls were ignoring it, and Ghouls attack everything except Ghouls.

There was only one Normal Ghoul I know living in the GNR to Super Duper Mart Tunnels. Roy Phillips. He told me last time I encountered him that he had moved to the tunnels surrounding Tenpenny Tower. So what was he doing here?

I walked cautiously towards the first maintenance room. When I got there, I held the door open. "Come in and sit down, Roy". He stepped out of the shadows with a grim smile on his face. "Your'e good".

He explained to me that he had found a way into Tenpenny Tower, through a secret access tunnel, which ends in the utility room, just outside the towers entrance. "So you came to this tunnel, and waited three weeks just to tell me this? And I take it you have a plan when you get in there?"

"Of course I do. You think I'd spend all this time finding a secret way in and no plan? When I get in, Im going to let in a crapload of feral ghouls, who will proceed to kill everyone inside. Including Tenpenny. And then us ghouls will populate the tower. But only Mindful ghouls will be let stay. We will guide all the feral ghouls back to the access tunnels. So that you can visit whenever you want. But I didn't come here just to tell you this. I came here to tell you that I need you to help me get in. You need to go into Tenpenny Tower and get the key to the utility room from Herbert Dashwood. When you get it, I want you to help the ghouls kill everyone inside. Can you?"

I just laughed. The last two words are what made me laugh. "Can you?". Of course I can. But his question was not to do with was I able. It was to do with morality. But there was no morality involved. Every person who lives in Tenpenny Tower is evil. They have all done something bad in their lives. So killing them does no trouble me.

"Why me? Why do you want me to help you? There are other people you could ask. Other Ghouls, or people. So why me?" He just laughed. "Isnt it obvious? Think about it, Feral Ghouls attack everything but Ghouls. So I cant use normal humans. But you are a normal human, and have one thing others like you havent. That..." He pointed at my Head. The Ghoul mask. "Alright" I said. "Lets do it".

We headed towards the old railway station west of the tower. This was the easiest access point to the tunnels. Roy headed in, while I headed over to the tower to see if I could get the key. The Guard let me in instantly, considering I was Human.

I headed towards Herberts room. He wasnt there, but his little safe was, which is where he kept the key. I took out a lockpick and quickly opened it up. And there was the key.

I gave the key to Roy when I had gotten back to the tunnels. He brought me through the tunnels, into the utility room and out into the courtyard of the tower. He told me to put on the mask, and started shouting in a strange language, which attracted the attention of the gaurds. I dragged him into cover to avoid gunfire, which was spitting above our heads. All this time, he kept chanting. When he finished, he took out an assault rifle. I raised O'l Painless to shoot, but Roy shook his head. "Let them do it". It took me a moment to realise what he meant.

I suddenly heard thousands of light footsteps in the utility room. Out of the door, sprinted over three thousand horrifying feral Ghouls. I was happy to have the mask. They ran at the Guards, and ripped apart the guards, limbs flying everywhere. There was blood all over the walls. Roy sprinted at the door. "Come on!" He shouted over his shoulder to me.

When I got inside, I was horrified. The place was dark, damp, smelly. Completely opposite to what it used to be. Everyone was dead. Except the Ghouls of course. Roy walked over to me. "Were cleaning up now, and removing the Feral Ghouls. Tomorrow morning, this place will be nice and clean, the way it used to be. Then you can come back and we will celebrate."

I walked towards the door. "Wait!" Roy shouted. "Thanks. And here, I found this on Tenpenny's body". He handed me a long barrelled sniper. I nodded and walked out the door, and headed over to an old train to set up camp.

When I came back the next morning I was shocked. All the Feral Ghouls were gone. And the place smelled nice. Warm light bathed each room. Roy came out from behind a desk. "No need to make camp anymore" He said. "This is to say thanks". He handed me a key. "The room is upstairs to the right." I smiled. "Thanks old friend. Oh by the way, who is that guy in the suit over there?" "Oh thats James" He said. "He is a scientist. He's working on a water purifier over at the jefferson memorial".

James face seemed very familiar...

(To be continued. The next installment will come soon. Please Review.)


End file.
